poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Fusion Time Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for It's Fusion Time Part 1. It is a great day of the week at the Crystal Prep Academy, Jankenman called Professor Utonium and his son, Ken. Jankenman: So, Professor. Will the upgrades be ready soon? Professor Utonium: Sure thing, Jankenman. All in good times. Care to give your old man a hand, Ken? Ken Utonium: You bet, Dad. Jankenman: Very good, Professor Utonium. Stay in touch. Professor Utonium: Same to you, Bye bye. Jankenman: It's on now, Ransik. Ransik: Very good, Jankenman. Twilight Sparkle and her friends will be pleased for sure. Meanwhile at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze came up with a new evil plan with so many generals her recruited. Ivan Ooze: My friends, The time has come to put my new plan into action. Choobo: So, What'll we do first, Master Ivan Ooze? Ivan Ooze: Good question, Choobo. Instead of coming after the Rangers, We'll let them come to us. Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh! How're we going to do that? Sledge: I think we're about to find out, Octoroo. At the very night at Crystal Prep, Ransik was just continuing his job as Dean Cadance and Shining Armor returned home. Ransik: See you two tomorrow morning, Cadance. Dean Cadance: Same to you, Ransik. Shining Armor: Keep it touch. Ransik: Always have and always will. Just as Ransik is on his way back inside, He was ambushed by Ivan Ooze, Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Fury, Snide, Doomwing, Siege, Admiral Malkor, Levira, Argus, Damaras, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and Serrator. Sledge: Surprise! Poisandra: Didn't expect to see us again, Did you!? Curio: We've gotcha cornered now! Ransik: Not for long! As Ransik fought them off, He got zapped by Ivan's lightning and fell to the ground. Ivan Ooze: Ha! Gives ya quite a shock, Don't it? Prince Vark: Snide, Doomwing, Grab him! Wrench: We got you now! Ransik: (being held by Snide and Doomwing) What do you want with me!? Levira: You're about to find out. Serrator: Payback time! As Serrator was about to finish him off, Sledge grabbed his arm and stopped him. Sledge: No, Ivan wanted him alive and unharmed! Serrator: Sledge, You fool! I was this close to my revenge on him! Ivan Ooze: True, But no killing until I give the word. (crosses his fingers in shame) For shame, Serrator! Get Ransik to my lair, It's time we extend the Harmony Force Rangers some invitations. (laughs evilly) But unknowing to them, Dulcea was on her owl form as she flew to warn Principal Celestia. At the Aqua Base, Principal Celestia arrived to see Captain Mitchell. Ryan Mitchell: Principal Celestia, What brings you here? Principal Celestia: Hello, Ryan. I'm here to see your father. Is he around? Ryan Mitchell: Yeah, I bring you right to him right away. And not a moment too soon, They've met with the captain just as his meeting is done. Ryan Mitchell: Dad, Principal Celestia is here to speak to you. Principal Celestia: (nodded) Captain. Captain William Mitchell: Hello, Celestia. What can I do for you? Principal Celestia: Captin Mitchell, We need your help. With that said, They've arrived at the Animarium and met with Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla: Welcome, Celestia, Bill. What brings you two here. Captain William Mitchell: We need your help, Princess Shayla. Principal Celestia: Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and I've got word from Dulcea, Ransik is held captive by Ivan Ooze. And we've send Ecliptor, Villamax, Kegler, Diabolico, Loki, Nadira, Zen-Aku, Jindrax and Toxica to gather the Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers. Princess Shayla: Then I'll go with you to help, Celestia. Meanwhile, Vice Principal Luna arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy to see Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Are you certain about Ivan Ooze's plot, Luna? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, Kanoi. That's why Ransik is captured. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: I will inform Sensei Omino at the Thunder Ninja Academy right away. Soon, They've met with Elsa and Anton Mercer as they told them about Ransik's capture. Anton Mercer: We'll help anyway we can, Luna. Elsa: I'll inform Tommy, Katharine an their students right away. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, Anton, Elsa. Then, They've made contact to Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger for his help. Anubis Cruger: Kanoi, Sensei Omino, Anton, Luna, It's been a long time, Old friends. Vice Principal Luna: We need your help, Anubis. Anton Mercer: Ransik is held captive by Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Can you gather help from the S.P.D. Rangers? Sensei Omino: Twilight and her friends will need all the help she can get. Anubis Cruger: Of course, We'll meet you all back in your timeline as soon as we can. Later then, They've came to Root Core and met with Udonna, Leanbow, Koragg and Daggeron. Udonna: Are you sure about this, Luna? Vice Principal Luna: Yes, Udonna. Dulcea explained the whole thing. Leanbow: We'll gather my son and the rest of his friends for help. Koragg: We'll meet you at Crystal Prep Academy as soon as we can. Daggeron: You can count on us, Luna. Later, They've arrived at Hartford Mansion and met with Andrew Hartford. Andrew Hartford: Don't worry, Luna. Mack, the other Rangers and I will help anyway we can. (to Spencer) Spencer, Are all the luggages ready? Spencer: Ready and all set, Sir. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, Andrew. I knew that Twilight and her friends could use some help. Then, They've met with the Pai Zhuq Masters at Pai Zhuq Academy along with the resurrected ones. Master Mao: We'll help anyway we can, Luna. Master Finn: RJ and the others will be on their way soon. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn. Master Phant: Glad to help, Luna. And Finally, Luna made contact with Dr. K from Corinth. Dr. K: We'll do what we can to help, Vice Principal Luna. Tenaya and I will be on our way to your dimension soon. Vice Principal Luna: Thank you, Dr. K. (to the others) Matoombo, Itassis and Norg are gathering the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers for help. Master Swoop: Have faith in the Rangers, Luna. Twilight and her friends accomplished their team efforts with the others Power Rangers many times before. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: And we must be patient as we keep our hopes up on saving Ransik. At the Shiba house, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor spoke with Mentor Ji. Dean Cadance: We need all the help we can get, Ji. Mentor Ji: Don't worry, Cadance. Jayden is gathering his friends for help. Shining Armor: Thanks, Ji. I don't know what'd we do without you. Then, They've came to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo and met with Keeper. Shining Armor: Will you help us, Keeper. Keeper: Of course, Shining Armor. I will inform Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl to gather the others and meet you at Crystal Prep Academy as soon as possible. Dean Cadance: Thank you so much, Keeper. Keeper: You are most welcome, Cadance. Shining Armor: So far so good, At least Deker is gathering the Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, Energy Chaser, Unofficial Mega, T.Q.G. and Wild Prime Rangers for help too. Meanwhile, Twilght and her friends were on their way to Crystal Prep. Twilight Sparkle: I don't know why Cadance called earlier, There maybe something wrong. Rainbow Dash: Well, Whatever mission we're up against, There's nothing we can't do. Suddenly, A storm cloud came ahead. And out of a few thunders and lightnings, Ivan Ooze and his evil alliance came. Ivan Ooze: (laughs evilly) Did ya miss me, Harmony Force Rangers!? Spike: It's Ivan Ooze! Mirage: And he's got Ransik captive! Pinkie Pie: You let him go, You big bully! Ivan Ooze: Ah, Ah, Ah, You wouldn't want Sledge to blast his head off. Now, Would ya? Sunset Shimmer: What do you want, Ivan! Ivan Ooze: Nothing much, Sunny. Just thought I'd invite you to my lair for a tournament. Gluto: (while carrying Ransik in chains) Say it ain't so! Twilight Sparkle: (gasp) Ransik! Ransik: Twilight, Be careful on what risk you're gonna have to take! Prince Olympius: Ivan, Why not tell the Harmony Rangers your wager? Ivan Ooze: Thank you for reminding me, Olympius. (to the Harmony Force Rangers) So, Here's my wager, Twi. If you win, I'll let Ransik go free. But if you lose, You'll have to surrender Flurry Heart to me forever! Ransik: Twilight, Please, Be careful on what choice you'll make! Sledge: Quite, You! Let them decide. Twilight Sparkle: (feeling determined) We will except your challenge, If you keep your word. The Mane 9: (gasped) Ransik: No, Twilight! Ivan Ooze: You have my word, Twilight Sparkle. (sticks out her hand) Do we have a deal? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, It's a deal. With that said, She shook Ivan Ooze's hand as he chuckles evilly. As the deal was made, Twilight and her friends arrived at Crystal Prep Academy. Rainbow Dash: Are you nuts, Twilight? That's no way we can beat Ivan Ooze at his tournament! Fluttershy: Dashie's right, He's big, purple and very scary. Twilight Sparkle: It's the only chance to save Ransik, Rainbow Dash. Spike: Shining Armor and Cadance won't be happy about this. When they came to the secret lab, Twilight explained everything to the others. Dean Cadance: And you excepted Ivan Ooze's wager!? Twilight Sparkle: I had to, Cadance. But don't worry, I already came up with a plan. Shining Armor: What do you think, Florida? Florida: Twilight, Kegler is working on your new Fusion Ranger Modes. Starlight Glimmer: Fusion Ranger Modes? Sunset Shimmer: What about it, Florida? Florida: It will give you the ability to use any type of Legendary Ranger Fusion Modes on your Harmony Morphers. Kegler: There, (returning the Harmony Morphers) Your Morphers have been upgraded. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Kegler. Aikko: Are you sure this will work, Florida? Tambourine: How will that be possible? Florida: It's not just my idea alone, But Dulcea's idea? Rarity: Really? You came up with that idea with Florida, Dulcea. Dulcea: Yes, Rarity, That's why I've send Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor to gather help from all the Legendary Power Rangers and their mentors to help us. With that said, Twilight explained her plan to every Power Ranger Teams. Twilight Sparkle: It's the only way to save both Ransik and Flurry Heart, Is everyone with me? Android Jason: You bet, Twi. Rocky DeSantos: We're here for you all the way. Android Rocky #1: Same here. Aurico: At your service, Twilight Sparkle. Android Tommy #4: We'd be honored to help. Android T.J.: No problem. Andros Hammond: We're in. Leo Corbett: The same goes to me, My brother and my friends. Carter Grayson: Count us in. Wesley Collins: We're all over it, Twilight. Cole Evans: We're in as well. Shane Clarke: Count us in too, Twilight. Conner McKnight: We're all over it. Bridge Carson: We're ready when you are. Nick Russell: We're in. Mack Hartford: Same here. Casey Rhodes: We'll help you, Twilight. Scott Truman: We're happy to help. Jayden Shiba: Count us in as well. Troy Burrows: We Power Rangers are in this together. Tyler Navarro: You said it, Troy. Brody: I'll say. Ethan Nakamura: Count us in as well. Kenny: We're honored to help on your behalf, Twilight. Henry Fordham: And us too. Kai Benson: We're ready. Robbie Diaz: We're with you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, You guys. Jankenman: We believe in you, Harmony Force Rangers. Shining Armor: Twilight, Please, Just promise me you'll be careful once you fight Ivan Ooze. Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best, Shining Armor. And I'll do my best to keep my promise for all of us. Shining Armor: (sheds a tear) I know you will, Little Sister. (hugged Twilight) It was the crack of dawn as Twilight and her friends meet at the field, Prince Olympius and Jinxer were here waiting for them to be escorted to Ivan Ooze's Lair. Jinxer: Greetings, Harmony Force Rangers. Prince Olympius: Ivan Ooze is waiting. Twilight Sparkle: As promised, Take us to him. Prince Olympius: As you wish, Twilight Sparkle. So, They've led them to Ivan Ooze's lair while Mirage secretly activated the tracker chip. When Twilight and her friends arrived at Ivan Ooze's Lair, He and his gang welcomed them. Ivan Ooze: Welcome, Harmony Force Rangers, To my humble home. Quite a perfect place, Don't you think? Applejack: Obviously, Ivan. Fluttershy: What have you done with Ransik? Ivan Ooze: Calm down, Rangers. I'm not doing anything with him.... yet. (calling Damaras) Damaras, Bring out the prisoner! Damaras: Yes, Master Ivan Ooze. With that said, Damaras brought Ransik out in chains and shackles. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik! Are you okay? Ransik: I'm fine, You shouldn't have come for me. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik. I already came up with a plan. So, Twilight whispered on Ransik's ear with Ivan Ooze and the others not knowing what is. Ransik: Well done, Twilight. I knew you wouldn't give up on anyone you cared for. Jinxer: Harmony Force Rangers, Dinner is Served. With that said, A few Tengu Warriors started serving Twilight and her friends the all you can eat buffet. Choobo: And don't worry about the food, Some Tengu Warriors tasted them all, And they ain't poisoned. Applejack: I hope not. Spike: Me too. With that said, Pinkie Pie was eating the turkey drumsticks. Pinkie Pie: Nope, No poison on any of the food. Rainbow Dash: Fine by me, Just to keep up our healthy appetites. After Twilight and her friends had their meal, They were given hospitality before the tournament. Sledge: Don't get to comfortable, You won't be here long once the tournament starts. Twilight Sparkle: You and your friends are about to find out, Sledge. Prince Olympius: Enjoy your hospitality while you still can, Harmony Froce Rangers. Masked Osodashi: Yes, Because you will be brought down by Ivan Ooze once you've gone far enough. Jinxer: Good evening, Harmony Rangers. Applejack: I hope your plan works, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Applejack. Soon, Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik at his cell. Ransik: Twilight, Be careful during the last round. Ivan Ooze is too powerful. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik, We'll be careful and free you. It's a promise. Just then, Ivan Ooze prepared the tournament as it's about to begin. Ivan Ooze: Get ready, Everyone. My tournament is about to begin. Finster: It's ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Finster. (to Choobo) Choobo, Get the Harmony Force Rangers ready for the first round. I don't want to keep Goldar, Scorpina or Rito impatient as I've always been. Choobo: You got it, Master Ivan Ooze. As Choobo came to the guest room of Twilight and her friends, Choobo gave them a wake up call. Choobo: (pounds his stick like) Wakie Wakie, Harmony Rangers! Don't wanna keep Master Ooze waiting! Twilight Sparkle: You know what to do, Mirage. Mirage: (nodded and secretly sends the tracking chip with a parachute which signaled for help) Spike: We're ready. Night Wind: Good, Let's get this over with. Back at the Crystal Prep Lab, Alpha 5 discovered the tracker signaling in Ivan Ooze's Lair. Alpha 5: Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Everyone, Come quick! I'm picking up a signal from the Harmony Force Rangers! Psyche: That's great news, Alpha 5. West Wind: Now is the time to send some help to bring the Other Power Rangers with them. Aikko: Right, West Wind. Alpha 5: But how're we going to do that? We can't just send all the groups of Rangers. Eros: What do you think, Alpha 6? Alpha 6: We'll just send a few friends out there, And have a few groups with Rangers with them. Principal Celestia: Trixie, Can we trust you, Gloriosa and Timber to lead the others and find Ransik? Trixie: Yes, Principal Celestia. Gloriosa Daisy: We'll do our best. Timber Spruce: Anything for Twilight. North Wind: Good, Take any of the Legendary groups of Power Rangers with you. Florida: Choose wisely, Friends. Trixie: I nominate the Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar and Zeo Rangers to go with us. Gloriosa Daisy: I for one go for the Turbo, Space and Galaxy Rangers. Timber Spruce: In that case, We should also take the Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers with us as well. Captain William Mitchell: Very good. Be on your guard, Ivan Ooze might be expecting you eventually. Ryan Mitchell: Don't worry, Dad. We got this. Princess Shayla: Be careful, All of you. Timber Spruce: We will, Princess Shayla. Dulcea: We wish you luck, Friends. Ecliptor: Thank you, Dulcea. With that said, Trixie, Gloriosa, Timber, Ecliptor, Villamax, Diabolico, Loki, Nadira, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku and the Mighty Morphin, Squadron, Ninjetti, Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force Rangers stepped into the portal. When they came to Ivan Ooze's Lair, Prince Olympius and Vypra spotted them red handed. Prince Olympius: Look who we have here, Diabolico and his crew along with a group of Power Rangers. Gloriosa Daisy: That's right, And we're going to make sure the Harmony Force Rangers win this tournament. Vypra: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Putty Patrollers, Tenga Warriors, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Rise! Just as Timber tries to escape on his own search, Olympius caught him quick enough. Prince Olympius: (grabbing Timber by his shirt) Where do you think you're going!? Olympius tossed him back as Zhane, Mike and Ryan came to him. Zhane: Timber! Mike Corbett: Are you okay? Timber Spruce: Yeah, I'm alright. Ryan Mitchell: (getting Timber on his feet) I gotcha, Timber. Timber Spruce: Thanks, Ryan. Prince Olympius: We'll settle this later, Diabolico. Attack! Andros Hammond: Trixie, Gloriosa, Timber, Go with the others and find Ransik. Leo Corbett: We'll take care of these guys. Trixie: Are you sure? Carter Grayson: Yes, It should buy you guys some time. Wesley Collins: No sweat, We got this. Cole Evans: Just go, We'll cover you. Villamax: They'll take it from here, Trixie. Right now, We must find Ransik while we still can. Loki: Villamax is right, The Rangers will be fine. Diabolico: We don't have much time, Let's go. Gloriosa Daisy: Right behind you, Diabolico. (to Nadira) Don't worry, Nadira. We'll find your father together. Nadira: Right, Gloriosa. Jindrax: Timber, Come on! Toxica: We can't keep the others waiting. Timber Spruce: I hope Twilight's okay. Zen-Aku: (places his right hand on his left shoulder) Have faith in her, Timber. She and her friends will win. Timber nodded as he and everyone else set off to find Ransik around the lair. Android Jason, Rocky, Anroid Rocky #1, Aurico and Tommy: It's Morphin' Time! Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! The Morphing Sequence of each groups or Power Rangers begins. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy #1: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #1: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly #1: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #2: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron symbol appears. Android Rocky #1: Ninjetti Red Ranger! Android Adam #1: Ninjetti Black Ranger! Android Billy #2: Ninjetti Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #2: Ninjetti Yellow Ranger! Android Kathrine #1: Ninjetti Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #3: Ninjetti White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Ninjetti! The Ninjetti symbol appears. Aurico: Red Aquitar Ranger! Delphine: White Aquitar Ranger! Cestro: Blue Aquitar Ranger! Tideus: Yellow Aquitar Ranger! Corcus: Black Aquitar Ranger! Cestria: Pink Aquitar Ranger! Argentius: Silver Aquitar Ranger! Mako: Green Aquitar Ranger! Ninjor: Ninjor! All together: Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! The Alien Ranger symbol appears. Android Tommy #4: Red Zeo Ranger! Android Adam #2: Green Zeo Ranger! Android Rocky #2: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Android Kathrine #2: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Phantom Ranger: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears followed by colors of smokes and explosions and Rangers charged at the Foot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends were at the tournament to begin their match while Ivan Ooze begin hosting it. Ivan Ooze: Laddies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Ultimate Tournament of yours truly, Ivan Ooze! Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Guys. Let's hope our training pays up. Spike: Me too, Twilight. Ivan Ooze: And now, Standing right in front of you are the ones, And only heroes. Laddies and Gentlemen, I give you.... The Harmony Force Power Rangers! Then, Twilight and her friends came up front. Ivan Ooze: For our first match, These 10 challengers are about to face the wicked generals of Lord Zedd and a brother of Rita Repulsa and Master Vile's son. Laddies and Gentlemen, Put your hands and claws together for... Goldar, Scorpina and Rito Revolto! With that said, Goldar, Scorpina and Rito came up in front preparing to battle. Finster: Now remember, Only one team wins. Goldar: You're about to face our wrath, Harmony Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: That'll be the day, Goldar. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Scorpina: Let's take them down! Rito Revolto: Right behind ya, Scorpina! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! Altogether: Right! With that said, The Harmony Force Rangers fought Goldar, Scorpina and Rito. Spike: I'm still too fast and you're still too slow, Goldar! Goldar: Hold still already! Starlight Glimmer: We will if you will, Monkey Man! Rito Revolto: They're beating our butts! Scorpina: They can't do that to us! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone! Let's combine our Elemental Weapons! Mirage: Way ahead of you, Twilight! The Harmony Force Rangers: Tomodachi Bazooka, Final Blast! And with one blast, They beat Goldar, Scorpina and Rito to the ground. Ivan Ooze: And we have 10 winners, The Harmony Force Rangers win their first round! With that said, Twilight and her friends felt proud of themselves. After the first match, Twilight and her friends make ready for the next round. Ivan Ooze: You got lucky the first time, But be asure the your luck will run out soon. Mirage: Don't count on it, Ivan. Singe: I hope you're ready for the next match, Prince Gasket, Archerina, Louie Kaboom and their generals are ready to take you on one by one. Sunset Shimmer: We're not afraid, Singe. You and your friends don't scare us. At last, The next match has begun as Ivan Ooze started hosting the next battle. Ivan Ooze: Laddies and Gentlemen, Our next battle for the Harmony Force Power Rangers to face are what's left of the Machine Empire. I give you Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Louie Kaboom and the Generals of the Machine Empire, General Venjix, Gerrok, Steelon, Automon and Tezzla! And now, Let's get ready to rumble! With Gasket, Archerina, Louie and their generals ready for battle, Twilight and her friends make ready to fight. Sunset Shimmer: This is it, Guys. Only for Ransik and Flurry Heart. Prince Gasket: I'm going to make you pay for destroying my father! Starlight Glimmer: You and your friends are welcome to try, Gasket. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! So, The fight begins as they fought Gasket, Archerina, Louie and the Marchine Empire Generals. Louie Kaboom: We're going to take you down, Laughter Ranger! Archerina: Show us what you got! Pinkie Pie: You two asked for it! Laughter Lances, Tornado Spin Attack! (hits them many times) General Venjix: We're going to take you down this time, Passionate Ranger! Mirage: Don't count on it, Venjix. Passionate Spinner, Whirlwind Strike! (hits them all at once) Prince Gasket: This is the end for you, Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Not unless I have my last breath, Gasket. Elemental Sword, Final Slash! With one slash, Gasket and Archerina were brought down along with Louie and the Machine Empire Generals. Ivan Ooze: And the Harmony Force Rangers won their second round! After the match, A few Oozemen were tending the injuries of brought down opponents. Ivan Ooze: What's the damage so far, Wrench? Wrench: Quite a lot I'm afraid, Master Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Well, Let's hope Elgar and Darkonda pull this next match off. Soon, The next match begins as Ivan Ooze announced the next round. Ivan Ooze: Laddies and Gentlemen, Our next battle for the Harmony Force Power Rangers are two evil beings in the universe! I give you.... Elgar and Darkonda! Then, Elgar and Darkonda came up on front. Elgar: It's showtime! Darkonda: You're all gonna wish Ransik never choose any of you! Rainbow Dash: Not gonna happen, Darkonda. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! At last, Twilight and her friends started fighting Elgar and Darkonda as a team. Elgar: You're mine, Passionate Ranger. Mirage: Think again, Elgar. Passionate Spinner, Tornado Spin Attack! (hitting Elgar many times) Darkonda: It's time I put an end to you, Hope Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: I don't think so, Darkonda! Triple Hope Baton, Triple Hope Strike! (hits Darkonda many times) Ivan Ooze: And the Harmony Force Rangers wins another round! (to himself) Pinch me, I must be dreaming. After the match, Elgar and Darkonda were unable to fight once more. Elgar: It's no use, Boss. They were tough last we've fought them. Ivan Ooze: You're lucky I don't blame you or Darkonda for it, Elgar. Deviot: I do believe it is our turn, Prince Olympius. Prince Olympius: Gather the others, Deviot. Deviot: Of course, Your highness. Prince Olympius: (to himself about his mother) The Harmony Force Rangers will pay for your fall, Mother. I swear that I will avenge you. Later on, The next round begins and Twilight and her friends make ready to fight. Ivan Ooze: Laddies and Gentlemen, For the next round, The Harmony Force Power Rangers will go against a bunch of evil beings. Put your hands and claws together for Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Barbarax, Triskull, Prince Olympius, Vypra and Quarganon! Vypra: You never learn to quit, Do you, Magic Ranger? Twilight Sparkle: We'll never quit, Vypra. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As Twilight and her friends continued fighting, They were getting exhausted. Ivan Ooze: That's it, Take them down! Quarganon: It's over for you, Courage Ranger! Spike: I've got this, Guys. (gets out his Blasters) Courage Blasters, Combine! And Fire! (firing at Quaganon) Prince Olympius: I'm going to make you pay for destroying my mother, Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Don't count on it, Olympius. (draws her Elemental Sword) Elemental Sword, Rainbow Slash! With one slash, It had weakening Olympius in the chest. Vypra: It's just you and me, Generosity Ranger! Rarity: Not on my Watch, Vypra. (draws her Generosity Staff) Generosity Staff, Full Power! (hits Vypra) Furio: You're mine, Loyalty Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Not for Long, Furio! (points at Furio's chest) Loyalty Crossbow, Full Blast! With one blast, Furio was weakening as he fell to the ground. Treacheron: I'll destroy you, Laughter Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Bring it on, Treacheron. As Treacheron prepares to strike, Pinkie Pie brought out her Laughter Lances. Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances, Double Slash! (hits Treacheron as he fell to the ground) Down you go. Deviot: Let's see how stronger you are now, Wisdom Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: , . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts